Eventually
by JammersPotter
Summary: James Potter and his mother have a conversation about a girl he likes.


**I do not own the characters. J.K. owns James Potter and Sirius Black, and Adonia Potter (James' mother) is an OC/Canon created by Evelyn. **

* * *

James was fifteen years old, and he thought he might love someone. It was the summer holidays, so he was at home with his parents. It was only the first week out of school and he already missed her. He missed the way her red hair would shine in the sun, the way her green eyes seemed to light up when she was shouting at him, the way only he could wind her up like he did.. It was odd, the things he missed about Lily Evans. Maybe it was because certain things in her, only he seemed to spark them. He liked that.

"Dear diary, she doesn't even know I exist."

James turned away from looking out of the window, his eyes finding his mother stood in his doorway, a teasing look on her face.

"Shut up." he grinned, shaking his head and sitting on his desk. "What are you doing in my part of the house?"

"Rudeness is not desirable, young man, and I'm sure this young lady would agree with me." she said lightly, sitting on the end of his bed. "I'm here because your father and I have noticed that you've barely left this bedroom since you got home. Is there something you'd like to talk about, sweetheart?"

James fidgeted on the desk. It was true, he hadn't left his bedroom much. It was quite boring in this big, empty house when there was just you. Truth be told, he already missed his mates. He was too used to them being there. And then, of course, there was the slightly pushing thought of Lily Evans constantly on his mind.

"Not really, mum." he muttered, looking at the floor.

"Do you want to talk to your father?"

"No."

"Honey, you know I love you and you can tell me anythi-"

"Mum, stop." he interrupted, and she fell silent, waiting for him to give at least a small explanation. "It's just.. I don't really want to talk to my parents about being fifteen and fancying a girl. I mean, it's been about a century since you were my age, right? You guys can't _possibly_ remember being like this.."

"Enough!" she laughed, throwing his pillow at him, which he caught easily. Having played Quidditch for about as long as he could walk, his mother really would have to do more than throw a pillow at him. "It was _not_ a century ago, thank you very much. And for what it's worth.. Whatever you're feeling, it's not going to get better with age."

"Thanks. Real helpful."

"I'm just warning you." she said gently, standing up and walking to him. She cupped his face in her hands, "You're growing into such a strong, handsome man, James." she smiled.

"Mum.." he muttered, embarrassed.

"No, I mean it. If you like this girl, just be yourself. I know you and your friends like to show off a littl- Ah! Let me finish." she stopped him interrupting her, and he frowned a little in annoyance. "I know you boys. You and Sirius are terrible show offs sometimes, and don't misunderstand me, I love you boys so much.. But a girl might not notice your good qualities if she only sees an arrogant rich boy, whose only interest is to defeat the record for most detentions in one year. I'm not saying you have to lose that mischievous part of you. Don't ever change who you are. Just let your softer side show sometimes, maybe.."

James opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it again. His mother was wrong. She was clearly wrong. Loads of girls wanted him, and badly. It was just that the girl he wanted badly didn't seem to return his feelings. She thought it was a joke when he'd asked her out a couple of months ago. After spending the entire year trying to impress her, trying to get her to look at him like other girls did, after annoying his friends with all the talk about her.. She'd thought he was joking. And she hadn't laughed.

"Stop hiding the wonderful young man so much, and she will see him. Eventually, she may even grow to love him." Adonia said, gently kissing James' forehead and heading back out of the room. "Oh, and James.."

"Yeah?"

"If she's dumb, but pretty.. I will never forgive you. And Sirius will be here in half an hour, please put on some clean clothes."

A grin broke out on his face, which she returned before leaving him alone. Summer was looking up a little bit now, he thought as he got changed. Sirius was on his way over, James assumed Sirius would be staying for at least a little while. He usually did. That meant late nights, sneaking alcohol from the basement, playing Quidditch.. And his mother had given him a few things to think about. He had all summer to work those things out.

If there was one thing James Potter would never do, it was change. But he would eventually show his kind, selfless, caring side to Lily Evans. And Lily Evans would grow to love him. She would grow to love a caring man, who put others first. A man whose temper and fury were usually the result of someone hurting someone he cared for, rarely for someone who had attempted to take him down. She would grow to love an arrogant man. A mischievous man. A troublemaker.

Eventually, James Charlus Potter would be seen as a protective, wonderful, fierce friend. Eventually, Lily Grace Evans would see all of this, and so much more than she could have imagined. Eventually may be sooner than James or Lily were aware. He was arrogant. She was kind. He was loud. She was quiet. He loved the night. She loved the day. He liked to fly free. She liked to stay grounded. He made everything so complicated to her. She made everything so simple to him. It was an odd match, but maybe it would work. Eventually.


End file.
